


Frontpage

by triggerlil



Series: Love in Every Universe [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Professional Rivals, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerlil/pseuds/triggerlil
Summary: Their hatred for each other is no industry secret, but when forced to partner together, perhaps there is room for growth.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy
Series: Love in Every Universe [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808701
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Frontpage

“Just so you know, I don’t support this,” Astoria said, fixing the buttons on her blouse. 

She and Draco were about to make a very special public announcement—the partnering of their two mass potion production companies—and neither was happy about it. It was a purely financial decision, as the relationship between the two owners was anything but peachy. 

Draco plastered on a fake smile, ran an agitated hand through his already mussed hair, and nodded at the cameraman. A bulb flashed, and an interviewer sat down across from them, Quick-Quotes-Quill ready.

“Frontpage tomorrow, can’t bloody wait,” Draco glared. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this please consider following my series! I'll be posting one drabble every day of August for different AUs and HP pairings.


End file.
